


他们把他枪杀在一条街道上

by Harolina



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harolina/pseuds/Harolina
Summary: “记忆会允许我们快乐吗？”无剧情无意义短打P第二人称回忆有借鉴Galeano
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	他们把他枪杀在一条街道上

时代造就这一代人物，从哥伦比亚悲哀的大地里冒出，说他想说的话，然后倒下。坟墓、鲜血、烈火中的脸庞，你只认识为数不多的几个甘愿赴身黑暗的人。  
卡里略就是其中一个。  
现在，你不禁问，他留下什么？  
你记得，他脸上勾起狡黠的笑容，故意在另一位美国佬面前用西语说着“fresh meat”这个词。他仰在杂货店前的椅子上抽着烟，戏谑地看你承受着搭档不合时宜的怒火。他喝酒赖账，临走前还不忘顺一把桌上的零食。  
多年以后，你经常问自己，毒贩们是怎样怀着蔑视和仇恨，向经过那个街区的警车疯狂扫射，他们用霰弹枪打碎士兵和军官们的头颅和胸腔。巴勃罗·埃斯科巴又是怎样扣动扳机，把那颗子弹送回它伤痕累累的主人的身体里，结束防弹衣延长的痛苦，给他致命的最后一击。  
麦德林潮湿肮脏的街道，法医把他的尸体抬上担架，经过你时，他身上的每个枪眼都清清楚楚地映入眼帘，你看到他脸上死亡的痕迹，眼神没有亮光，迷失于虚空，你想着无论是上帝还是魔鬼都没有权利对一个人做这样的事。  
墨菲在你耳边说：“不是你的错，哈维尔，是埃斯科巴。总有一天，他会付出代价。“  
“我们都会，对吧？”在这蒙受屈辱、遭受失败的时刻，你感觉自己的生命不是在自己的骨骼和血液里，而是别人的生命里，在死去的生命里，在命运的哑剧里不断轮回，直到覆盖哥伦比亚的所有土地。你的脑海里浮现出所有经历过的战斗和失败。  
转过头去，你碰到自己潮湿的皮肤才发现自己哭了。  
疲惫不堪地坐在大使馆的办公室里，试图用尼古丁和酒精一遍又一遍地麻醉自己。这是个梦，这是个梦，你突然惊醒，颤抖不安。“卡里略，我做了个梦。明天讲给你听，等我们活下来。 我希望现在就是明天。你为什么不让现在就是明天？我多希望现在就是明天！”  
每天夜里你坐在床边，慢慢塞满烟灰缸。你无法想象那样的黑暗，你眼中的上校应该穿着笔挺的军装，留在哥伦比亚驻马德里大使馆，最好永远不要接到那通该死的召他回来的电话。他应该在卡洛斯·奥尔金学校，在训练场上对着小伙子们训话，他们从他那里能理解到正义、勇敢、忠诚和其他坚实的词汇。他应该和他爱的人和爱他的人在一起，而不是听信一个自大傲慢的混蛋的错误情报，急匆匆地带着他的人跳上奔向死亡的车队。  
操！真自私，永远都是！哈维尔·潘那，一个自以为是搞砸一切的“gringo”，你只想求得较好的结局和内心的幸福，但你有什么资格替别人假设根本不会发生的一切，就算山姆大叔也不行。你在心里狠狠地咒骂自己，痛苦如约而至，它从没停过，你不召唤它也会来，断了翅膀的鹰在你耳边低语：”有太多了的错误和失败需要偿还。“  
闭上眼睛，你又看见卡里略坐在摇曳的烛光前，你倒上纯威士忌，他按着打火机靠近你的嘴唇，因为笨手笨脚的你刚刚点起的香烟又灭了。


End file.
